La Diosa Caída
by Pandora de Wyvern Bennu
Summary: Los mortales somos solo eso ante la mirada de los dioses, la vanidad y egolatría llevaron al limite a una diosa que jamas imaginó que dos simples humanos le cambiarían la vida por completo.
1. Chapter 1

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles el tiempo que se toman para leer el primer capítulo de este que es mi primer fic, todo review lo leeré con atención y sus criticas me servirán para mejorar._

_Los personajes que aquí intervienen pertenecen al gran Masami Kurumada, el único fin de este trabajo es dejar volar la imaginación sin ningún fin de lucro. Así mismo informó que presento contenido lemonade._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo ... ^^_

LA DIOSA CAÍDA

Capítulo 1: el Castigo de Artemisa

-¡Frente a ti mi señor Zeus, confieso haberlo hecho pero solo para que los mortales comprendieran a quien deben adorar!-Declama Artemisa arrodillada ante su padre.

-¡El castigo fue excesivo!-Con tono de arrogancia menciona el dios Apolo, quien la mira con bastante soberbia-¡Yo no creo que debiera sera así el castigo hacia los humanos; abusaste mi querida hermana de tu poder!.

-!Hermano!, ¿acaso estas a favor de los mortales?-Contesta Artemisa un tanto extrañada y molesta ante la oración escuchada.

-!No seas tonta Artemisa!-mirándola con suma arrogancia e indignación-¡No soy Athena para amarlos pero ante todo somos dioses y no podemos proceder tan vana e impulsivamente!.

Zeus solo observaba y ponía atención a los argumentos de ambos.

-¡Oh poderoso Zeus, suplico su perdón ante tal acto!mirando suplicante a su padre.

-¡Poderoso Zeus!- interviene Apolo-¡la diosa Artemisa debe ser merecedora de un castigo, mi señor!

-¡Calla Apolo, no intervengas!

-¡Solo cumplo con mi deber, no olvides que soy la mano derecha de mi señor!

-¡Eres solo un arrogante Apolo!

-¡Tu categoría de diosa no te permite hablarme de ese modo!

Zeus se pone de pie y ordena silencio con un tono autoritario, Apolo se arrodilla para indicar obediencia y sumisión; Artemisa baja la mirada.

-¡Apolo tiene razón en muchas cosas sobre ti Artemisa!-dice Zeus con una voz profunda-¡haz abusado de tu poder en demasiadas ocasiones e incluso has desobedecido mis ordenes!

-¡Pero mi señor!dice Artemisa preocupada

-¡Silenció!-ordena Zeus enfurecido-¡No cumpliste mi orden de traer a Athena al olimpo, liberaste sin mi consentimiento a tu guardian Icaro y encima le devolviste su mortalidad después de que tanto me suplicaste darle la inmortalidad como semidiós; ahora castigas a los mortales por levantar una estatua de Afrodita cerca de tu templo, ¿dime di eso es el actuar de una diosa?

Artemisa apenada por tales acusaciones baja la cabeza y contesta-¡No mi señor, no lo es y por ello le ofrezco una disculpa!

-¡Hay cosas que aun debes comprender y para ello necesitas una lección!-con gran seriedad y haciendo uso de su jerarquia dijo-¡te ordeno irte un tiempo del olimpo!

Artemisa abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa y terror-!¿que?, pero mi señor, yo...!

-!Silencio Artemisa, no solo te destierro sino que también te quito tu titulo de diosa para que vivas entre mortales, ese es tu castigo!

Con un movimiento de su mano Zeus le quito la inmortalidad a la diosa, Apolo sonreía complacido ante tal acto y sin mas la diosa Artemisa bajo a la tierra cual mortal.

Al mirarse sola a mitad de un bosque camino sin sentido hasta llegar a un lago donde miró su rostro reflejado, era el mismo bello y angelical solo que ahora pertenecía a una mortal. Se sintió invadida por emociones jamas experimentadas y comenzó a llorar, a sentirse sola y asustada; corrió sin sentido alguno. Mientras tanto en el santuario Athena caminaba hacia el balcon de sus aposentos y miraba al cielo.

-¡Que extraño, sentí como desvanecía el como de mi hermana Artemisa!-colocó sus manos en su pecho como señal de preocupación y después de un momento regreso al interior de su santuario.

Pasaron algunos días de lo sucedido, Artemisa se encontraba muy débil a falta de comida y agua, caminaba sin sentido hasta que un grupo de lobos quiso atacarla; asustada gritó y se tapó el rostro con las manos asustada, en ese momento un joven apuesto de ojos azules atacó a los lobos con un ki muy suave, solo para asustarlos. Artemisa abrió los ojos...

-¡Icaro!-desvaneciendose inmediatamente, el joven corrió hacia ella, al descubrirle el rostro su sorpresa no tuvo limites -¡Mi señora Artemisa!.

De inmediato la llevo a su casa donde Maryn lo esperaba, Icaro entro con una mujer en brazos y muy sobresaltado.

-¿Icaro, qué sucedió?- pregunta Maryn al verlo

-!Maryn es mi señora Artemisa!- colocándola en su cama y limpiando su rostro con un paño húmedo.

-!La diosa Artemisa!, ¿como puede ser posible?

-¿No lo sé Maryn?, la encontré en el bosque muy confundida, ¡la salve del ataque de unos lobos!

-¡Icaro debemos llevarla con Athena!

-¡Athena!- menciono la diosa al abrir los ojos -¡No por favor!

-¡Mi señora Artemisa!- dice con gran alegría Icaro mientras hace una reverencia.

-¡Basta Icaro!- baja las cabeza y con gran tristeza dice Artemisa -¡Ya no soy tu diosa, ya ni siquiera soy una diosa!

Maryn e Icaro están sorprendidos ante tal confesion.

-¿Como puede ser eso posible señora Artemisa?

Icaro le ofrece agua y comida la cual Artemisa rechaza pero momentos después decide aceptar, Maryn e Icaro se retiran para dejarla descansar.

-¡No entiendo lo que sucede!- dice Maryn muy confundida

-¡Ni yo hermana!, ¿como puede ser que mi señora Artemisa ya no sea una diosa?

-¡Debemos decírselo a Athena, ella es su hermana y debe saberlo!

-¡Esperemos un poco maryn , mi señora aun no quiere que lo sepa!

-¡Solo unos días Icaro!

Icaro regreso a ver a la diosa, al entrar la encontró sentada en su cama y ausente de si -¡Mi señora!- haciendo una reverencia -¿como se siente?.

Artemisa voltea al oír su voz -¡No sé ni lo que siento Icaro!- ,comienza a llorar -¡Ya no soy la gran diosa de la luna!

-¡Comprendo lo que debe sentir mi señora pero digame por favor que le sucedió!

Ella volteo a otro lugar y permaneció callada, Icaro asintió

-¡No la obligaré a decírmelo si no lo desea, tal vez le haga bien ver a su hermana Athena!

-!Athena!- dijo indignada y molesta -¿Para qué?, ¿Para qué se burle de mi?, ¡Olvidalo Icaro, nadie puede ayudarme!

-¡Lo siento mi señora, no quería molestarla!

Artemisa nota a Icaro entristecido por su respuesta y siente remordimiento, se levanta y coloca su mano en el hombro de su guardian.

-¡Disculpa mis palabras Icaro, ahora que soy mortal no tengo control de mis emociones!

-¡No se preocupe mi señora yo la entiendo!

Se miran fijamente a los ojos, Icaro comprueba que a pesar de ya no ser una diosa sigue siendo muy bella y sin quererlo la abraza, a lo que Artemisa corresponde sintiendo una gran calidez y protección.

-¡Icaro me siento protegida en tu abrazo!

-¡Y lo esta mi señora, yo siempre la he de proteger!

-¡Pero ya no soy una diosa, no tienes porque hacerlo!

-¡Aun así mi señora, yo siempre estaré a su lado!

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, Artemisa salio a contemplar la luna, la cual parecía brillar con melancolía, Icaro llego a su lado.

-¡La luna parece triste!

-¡Es porque usted lo esta, mi señora!

-¡Y cómo no estarlo!

-¡Artemisa debe ser fuerte!

-¡Icaro!

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos como si miraran sus almas, la luna brilló mágicamente; Artemisa se acercó a él y cerró los ojos, Icaro dudoso la beso sabiendo que era lo que tanto deseaba, ambos se acariciaron poco a poco y muy tierno hasta sentir una mayor efusividad en sus cuerpos, Icaro comenzó a besar su cuello, Artemisa sentía placer y se dejó llevar. Carga de un lago se dejaron embriagar por el deseo, quitando sus ropas. Los labios de Icaro recorrieron lentamente el cuerpo de su amada señora quien solo podía gemir, la luna los iluminaba como maravillada por tal escena, el ambiente era casi etéreo y ante la mirada de su diosa Icaro se subió en su cuerpo para proveerle con suaves movimientos un placer indescriptible, Artemisa solo gemía y se aferraba a su amante con fuerza, las embestidas tomaron mayor rapidez y profundidad.

-¡Icaro!- suspiraba Artemisa

Él tomo sus manos con mucha ternura y entre gemidos terminó su entrega en el punto máximo de la pasión; ambos estaban agitados y cansados.

-¡La pasión mortal es maravillosa Icaro!- sonreía muy contenta

-¡No solo es pasión mi señora sino amor!

-¿Amor?

-¡Yo la amo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde que estuve a su servicio!

-¿Y porque jamás lo dijiste?

-¡Porque usted era una diosa y jamas fijaría sus ojos en un simple ángel, por ello también anhelaba ser un dios, paras estar a su altura!- sonríe muy optimista -¡Pero ahora todo eso ya cambió!

Artemisa muy molesta se levanta y comienza a vestirse.

-¿Dije algo para molestarla mi señora?

-¡Icaro volveré a ser una diosa cueste lo que cueste!

Icaro se levanta frente a ella molesto -¿Es tan importante para ti ser lo?, ¿que hay de nosotros?, ¡Tienes la oportunidad de amar que es mucho mejor que ser una diosa!

-¡Basta Icaro!- abofeteandolo -¡Yo no nací siendo mortal, tú jamas lo habrás de entender porque eres un simple mortal!

Icaro toco su rostro y la miró muy desilucionado -¡Te equivocas Artemisa, lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees y al ver tu actitud me arrepiento de haber querido ser un dios! - baja la mirada entristecido -¡Te castigaron quitándote la inmortalidad pero en el fondo sigues siendo una diosa, egoísta y fría y así como lo dijiste naciste siendo una diosa, jamas comprenderás los sentimientos!

Diciendo esto se marchó Icaro de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás, Artemisa meditó las palabras de su fiel amante, sintió vergüenza de si misma y camino tratando de despejar su mente y encontrar la ruta al santuario. Maryn vio llegar solo a su hermano.

-¿Icaro y Artemisa?

Él solo pudo suspirar y en silencio se fue a su habitación, Maryn lo alcanzó.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Maryn aunque ella ya no sea una diosa en su ser siempre habrá vanidad y crueldad!

-¡Le confesaste que la amas verdad!

-¡No la amo!- dice Icaro muy molesto y apretando los puños

-¡No te mientas a ti mismo icaro, se te nota a simple vista desde que estabas a su servicio!

_¡Me equivoque, eso es todo!

-¡Mañana iré al santuario para decirle a Athena!

-¡Será lo mejor para ella, Maryn!- desolado y bajando la mirada

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron tiernamente y se quedaron en silencio, así paso la noche sin que Icaro pudiera dormir , pensaba en lo sucedido y solo se lastimaba a si mismo. Llegó el amanecer y se percataron de que Artemisa no volvió, de inmediato Icaro fue a buscarla mientras Maryn se dirigía al santuario para dar aviso de la situación.


	2. Chapter 2 La Llegada de Artemisa al Sant

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles el tiempo que se toman para leer el segundo capítulo de este que es mi primer fic, todo review lo leeré con atención y sus criticas me servirán para mejorar._

_Los personajes que aquí intervienen pertenecen al gran Masami Kurumada, el único fin de este trabajo es dejar volar la imaginación sin ningún fin de lucro. Así mismo informó que presento contenido lemonade._

Capítulo 2: La Llegada de Artemisa al Santuario

Después de mucho caminar en la oscuridad por fin pudo ver la estatua de Athena no muy lejos, Maryn ya se encontraba en presencia de Athena quien se acompañaba de sus caballeros Seiya, Mu y Shaka.

-¿Que es lo qué dices Maryn?

-¡Asi es mi señora Athena, su hermana Artemisa fue encontrada por Icaro hace unos dias, lamento avisarle hasta hoy!

-¡No te preocupes ya por eso Maryn, lo que no entiendo es como mi padre pudo quitarle la inmortalidad!, ¿a qué se debe?- dice Athena con gran preocupación.

-¡No quiso decirlo su hermana pero le prometo que he de encontrarla y traerla aquí con bien!- contesta Maryn con gran decisión

-¡Si eso es lo importante ahora, Mu, Shaka, Seiya ayuden a Maryn por favor!

Los tres acienten y se ponen en marcha, Saori junta sus manos para rezar...

-¡Artemisa tienes que estar bien hermana!

Icaro seguía buscando como desesperado sin éxito alguno, por su parte Artemisa llegaba al santuario por un callejón desolado; unos tipos le cerraron el paso.

-¿A dónde te dirijes belleza?- decía uno de los sugetos mientras otro se colocaba detrás de ella.

-¡Apartense plebeyos!- ordena Artemisa

-¿Plebeyos?- ambos reían y jaloneaban a la frágil diosa, una voz al fondo interrumpió...

-¿A caso no escucharon a la dama?

Y con un solo movimiento de su mano arrojo a los sugetos contra la pared, ellos salieron huyendo -¡un caballero de Athena, vámonos!- decían asustados. Artemisa miró con desconfianza a su salvador, un joven de cabellera rubia, ojos azules que le proyectaron serenidad y una armadura dorada que brillaba como el mismo sol.

-¡Señora Artemisa, soy Shaka, el caballero dorado de Virgo!- hace una reverencia -¡permitame escoltarla a donde esta su hermana!

-¡Entonces Athena sabe que estoy aquí!

-¡Asi es mi señora!

-¡Virgo, gracias por salvarme, llevame hasta donde esta Athena!- con un gesto propiamente arrogante de una diosa

Una voz lejana muy familiar la llamaba, ella volteó a donde provenía esa voz.

-¡Icaro!- responde Artemisa con alegría

-¡Mi señora Artemisa, al fin la encuentro!, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡Si, el caballero de Virgo me salvó de unos patanes!

Icaro y Shaka se miran con cierta rivalidad.

-¿Icaro?- comento Shaka deteniéndose un poco -¡Si te recuerdo, el ángel celestial de la diosa Artemisa!

Icaro lo mira con frialdad y orgullo -¡Shaka dijiste que me llevarías con Athena!- interviene molesta y regresa la mirada a su ángel -¡Icaro estaré bien, regresa a tu hogar y olvidame. Gracias por todo!

-¡Mi señora!- dice Icaro con cierta nostalgia

-¡Y disculpame por lo que te dije anoche!- bajando la mirada

Icaro se acerca a Artemisa y levanta su rostro -¡Jamas podría enfadarme con usted!- dice dulcemente

-¡Debemos irnos diosa Artemisa!- exclama Virgo con cierto celo y mira a Icaro retandoramente -¡cuidaré bien a la señora Artemisa!

-¡Dicen que eres el caballero mas cercano a un dios!, ¿será eso cierto?- regresando le la mirada a Shaka, Artemisa se da cuenta -¡Icaro regresa ahora y no te preocupes mas por mí, has no soy tu diosa!

-¡Pero mi señora!

-¡Caballero de virgo llevame con Athena!- dándole la espalda a Icaro y alejándose junto con Shaka al santuario. En el camino Shaka nota triste a Artemisa.

-¡A pesar de ya no ser un ángel a su servicio se nota la fidelidad que le tiene, mi señora!- dice Virgo para distraerla de su pena.

-¡Como ustedes a Athena caballero, eso es algo que los dioses entendemos y valoramos mucho.

-¡Eso a lo que se refiere se llama lealtad señora Artemisa, lealtad y amor!

-¡Si, así lo llamo Icaro! ... ¡amor!- mirando al cielo taciturna

-¡Algo que un dios de su categoría no podrá entender!- menciona Shaka reciminandole a Artemisa

-¡Yo no soy como Athena, nunca he convivido con mortales y no los entiendo, además los dioses no necesitamos el amor!- molesta contesta Artemisa ante tal reproche.

-¡No es tan complicado entenderlo mi señora!- sonríe Virgo al ver que su plan para distraerla de su tristeza esta funcionando -¡El amor es lo mas puro y sagrado que hay en el corazón humano, es lo que le hace conseguir milagros en tiempos de desesperanza; el dar la vida por un dios es un acto de amor y fé hacia él!.

-¡Parece conocer mucho del amor caballero!, entonces digame ¿alguna vez a amado a alguien mas a parte de Athena y la humanidad o solo repite las palabras de ella?

Virgo la mira con serenidad a lo que Artemisa evade -¡Al estas al servicio de Athena he experimentado su amor por la humanidad, en cada batalla, en el sufrimiento de la diosa, en la capacidad de crear milagros de lo ya casi perdido. Jamas haría nada que no sintiera!- contesta Shaka mirando el horizonte.

-¡Es lo que los hace tan diferentes caballeros y es a lo que los dioses tanto temen, ojala algún día pueda presenciar ese amor del que tanto hablan!- responde Artemisa melancólica.

-¡Tal vez no todos los dioses sean tan crueles después de todo!- exclama Shaka mirando al cielo después de oír la respuesta de la diosa.

Llegaron ante Athena quien la recibe con un gran abrazo.

-¡Artemisa, hermana mía!

-¡Athena!- apartando a la diosa -¡ahora soy yo la que se arrodilla ante ti!

Haciendo una reverencia a su hermana, Athena corresponde igual -¡Inmortal o no para mi siempre serás una diosa!, pero dime ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

Artemisa comento todo lo ocurrido, Shaka cual fiel sombra se mantenía callado y alerta.

-¡Hermana los humanos son seres maravillosos, hermosos y sorprendentes; tal vez nuestro padre quiere que aprendas algo de ellos!- dice Athena con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Aprender de ellos!- dice molesta Artemisa -¡Athena son simples mortales, imperfectos, volátiles y crueles!.

-¡Mis caballeros son humanos y tantas veces me han salvado sin importarles su propio dolor!- responde para defenderlos Athena -¡La gente de la tierra no es perfecta pero eso es lo que los hace especiales, aprenden de sus errores y sacan fuerza de su fé aun cuando ya no pueden más!.

-¡Athena en verdad los amas!- expresa Artemisa con sorpresa.

-¡Mucho Artemisa!.

Artemisa se quedo pensando en las palabras de su hermana. Llegó el anochecer y ella salió a contemplar su tan amada luna ...

-¡Brillas con tanta melancolía mi amada luna!, ¿quién ocupa mi lugar en el templo?, ¿quién te hace tan infeliz?.

Una risa malévola se escuchó en el viento y en el cielo una cara se dejó ver.

-¡Patetica eres como mortal mi dulce hermana!

-¡Apolo!

-¡Tu santuario me pertenece así que despreocupate!

-¡Eres un maldito Apolo!

-¡Silencio mortal que éstas frente a un dios!- diciendo esto con una expresión de odio hacia Artemisa -¿a caso no te das cuenta que ya perdiste la poca dignidad que tenias al entregarte a un mortal?, ¡que vergüenza deberías sentir sabiendo que fue tu guardián, debería pagar con su vida!

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño Apolo!

-¡Ni siquiera lo valen!- lanzándole una mínima parte de su poder, el cual estaba lleno de odio, ante tal impacto Artemisa cayó hacia un abismo pero de pronto se ve entre los brazos de un caballero.

-¡Shaka!- dice Artemisa que se desmaya por el golpe recibido.

Regresa a la superficie con la diosa en brazos, los caballeros ya están reunidos junto con Athena.

-¿Pero que fue ese cosmo tan poderoso?- preguntar Aioria

-¡Estaba lleno de odio!- contesta Aldebaran

-¡Hermana!- corre Athena a su lado.

-¡Se encuentra bien mi señora Athena, su hermano Apolo fue el causante pero pude salvarla!

-¡Gracias Shaka!

Llevan a Artemisa a sus aposentos donde Saori y Virgo se quedan a cuidarla.

-¡Shaka puedes retirarte, yo me quedaré!

-¡Si no le molesta preferiría quedarme también!

Saori asintió, pasaron un par de horas antes de que Artemisa despertara, Athena se sentía un tanto cansada.

-¡Athena valla a descansar, yo cuidare de su hermana!- dice Shaka

-¡Te tomaré la palabra virgo pues mañana iré a ver a mi padre al olimpo!

-!Pero Athena!- dice Shaka con gran sorpresa

-¡Mañana será Shaka, gracias por todo!

Artemisa dormía con una expresión de tristeza y preocupación, Shaka observaba y pensaba ... -¿porqué es tan importante ser un dios?, ¿cuál es la belleza en serlo si no hay sentimientos ni hermandad?, ¿a caso sólo es por el poder que da la inmortalidad? ...

La diosa abrió los ojos y miró a su lado a Shaka.

-¿cómo se siente señora Artemisa?

-¡Bien, supongo!, ¿y Athena?

-¡Se fue a descansar hace poco!

-¿y tú porque no te has ido?

-¡Alguien tenia que cuidarla, mi señora!- sonriendo le a Artemisa.

Ella ignoró ese detalle -¡Gracias caballero de virgo!

Shaka se levanta y camina hacia la puerta -¡Caballero de virgo!- él se detuvo pero sin mirar -¿Escuchaste todo lo que Apolo dijo?

-¡Nada mi señora Artemisa, no se preocupe!- emprendiendo su marcha, Artemisa se queda pensando ... -¡Mi querido Shaka tal vez no sea tan importante ser un dios si como dijiste no hay hermandad o sentimientos, tal vez un poco de humanidad haría una gran diferencia!...

Al amanecer Athena fue a ver a Artemisa a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermana?

-¡Bien Athena!- dice sin ningún entusiasmo

-¡Pues no lo parece Artemisa!- ella evade la mirada de Saori -¡Supe que el ataque de anoche fue ocasionado por Apolo y no lo voy a permitir!

-¿Athena qué harás si Apolo es más poderoso que tú?- menciona Artemisa dudando de la diosa

-¡Hablaré con mi padre!

-¡Athena no!- exclama Artemisa preocupada y solloza -¡creo que solo traje problemas a tu santuario, lo mejor será irme!

-¡Hermana no!, ¿a dónde irías?

-¡No lo sé, pero ya no quiero ocasionarte más problemas!

-¡No, no Artemisa no te irás, yo no te abandonaré!

-¡Athena!

-¡Sé que no crees en el amor pero yo si y como hermana te amo, jamás podría abandonarte!

Con lágrimas abraza a Artemisa para después marcharse, ordenó a sus caballeros cuidar de su hermana y se llevo a Seiya, Camus, Mu y Saga al olimpo pero de pronto un caballero mas o mejor dicho un ángel se les unió.

-¡Mi señora Athena permitame acompañarlos!

-¡Pero Icaro!

-¡Por favor Athena, su hermana mi señora Artemisa es mi responsabilidad también!- suplica Icaro

-¡Comprendo!

-¡No podrás ir sin una armadura ángel Icaro!- dice Saga

-¡Ya no tengo permitido usar el ropaje divino puesto que mi diosa Artemisa me relevó de mis funciones!- contesta Icaro un poco desilucionado

-¿Entonces cómo pretendes ir al olimpo?, ¡tu cuerpo no resistirá!

-¡Lo cubriré con mi como Camus, al igual que a ustedes!- responde Athena

-¡Como disponga Athena!

-¡Gracias Athena!- haciendo Icaro una reverencia

Emprendieron su viaje al olimpo, Artemisa estaba preocupada y caminaba por el santuario.

-¡No debería caminar sola por estos lugares!

-¡Identificate caballero!

-¡Milo de Escorpion, señora Artemisa!- presentándose ante ella

-¡No estoy sola, se supone están aquí para cuidarme!

-¡Tiene toda la razón mi señora!

-¿Milo, porque has dejado sola la casa de escorpión?- irrumpe una voz lejana

-¡Shaka, sentí un cosmo parecido al de Athena y vine a investigar!

-¿Un cosmo has dicho?- agrega Artemisa

-¡Asi es mi señora y ese cosmo emana de usted!- responde Milo

-¡No puede ser posible Milo, yo no soy mas una diosa!

-¡Milo dejame solo con mi señora Artemisa!- pide Shaka

Milo hace una reverencia a Artemisa y desaparece.

-¿Qué quiso decir Milo con lo de un cosmo como el de Saori, Shaka?

-¿Es que a caso no lo sabe?

-¿Saber qué?, ¡habla Shaka!

-El cosmo no viene de ser un dios, caballero o ángel, el cosmo viene de la fuerza interior, del amor y la esperanza!

-¿Qué?- dice Artemisa con gran desconcierto

-¡Usted perdió el título de diosa y la inmortalidad pero jamás su cosmo que radica en su interior, ni el mismísimo Zeus se lo podría quitar!

-¡Pero Zeus me quitó todo!

-¡Pero no la bondad y valentía que hay en su ser!

-¡Shaka!- sosteniendo la mirada del caballero y luciendo una gran sonrisa -¿De verdad crees que hay algo de bondad en mi?

-¡Si, bondad y valentía que va más allá del titulo de diosa!

-¡Jamas pensé en ello, creí que por ser diosa tenía todos los privilegios y poder que da la inmortalidad!

-¡Pues ahora comprobará que el séptimo sentido viene del interior y no de la jerarquía, al lo desea podrá despertarlo!

-¡El séptimo sentido!- la mente de Artemisa viajo a un momento casi olvidado donde Icaro entrenaba ferozmente desde que era solo un niño sin descanso y sin importarle el dolor, regresó en si -¡recuerdo que en el olimpo escuche hablar de ello y de como ustedes los caballeros lo despertaban, mas nunca imaginé que lo tendría que ocupar algún día, Zeus dijo que era una oportunidad para que los mortales fueran allegados al poder de los dioses por un momento, que nosotros no lo necesitábamos!

Shaka con una sonrisa muy cálida mira a la diosa quien se encontraba un poco pesarosa -¡Nosotros los mortales no somos lo que los dioses piensan, desde la oportunidad de conocernos y entenderá!

-¡Es una suerte conocerte ahora que soy humana, como diosa jamás habría podido contemplar tu alma hermosa y pura, digna de un caballero de Athena!- sonríe complacida, su mirada se torna seductora

-¡Es un verdadero honor verla sonreír, mi señora Artemisa!- Dije Shaka sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo -!¡Su sonrisa es tan cálida y bella como su alma!

Tomando su mano para corresponder a su coquetería, ambos desnudaron su corazón en aquella mirada profunda, el tiempo parecía no correr ... Artemisa apenada se sujeta de la mano de Shaka, sonrojada dice -¡Debo irme caballero de Virgo!

Virgo se queda muy extrañado ante lo sucedido y solo observa como se aleja Artemisa.

-¡Valla que es una mujer misteriosa y extraordinaria!

De inmediato Shaka voltea hacia donde sonó esa voz -¿Porqué lo dices Shura?

-¡Sentí la intensidad de su cosmo fluir, no cabe duda que es una diosa dormida, una diosa que intentas despertar!- contesta Shura sonriente

-¡Solo si ella así lo decide despertara su cosmo hasta el máximo y volverá a ser lo que era!- asegura Shaka con seriedad

-¡Pero recobrará su título de diosa y te abandonará!- sonriendo muy arrogante, Shaka le dan la espalda con frialdad -¿No sé a que te refieres?

Shura toma su hombro en señal de amistad -¡Shaka a mi no puedes engañarme, se que estás enamorado de Artemisa!

-¡Jamás lo vuelvas a mencionar caballero de capricornio!- volteándose bruscamente

-¡No te exaltes Shaka, es sólo algo que observé desde que la diosa llegó al santuario y por cierto Athena también lo sabe por eso te puso a su cuidado! -Shaka se quedo muy asombrado -¡Debo volver a mi casa, caballero de virgo!

Shaka se sintió descubierto mientras capricornio desaparecía en la intemperie. Artemisa se paseaba por los jardines, de pronto Apolo aparece frente a ella.

-¡Artemisa!

-¡Apolo!

-¡Ese mortal que elegiste como ángel es bastante arrogante, no tiene respeto pobre los dioses!

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Icaro!- dice Artemisa amenazante

-¿Y si lo hago que harás?, no te olvides que eres una simple mortal!- ríe Apolo con gran maldad

-¡No siempre reirás así hermano!- exclama Artemisa muy molesta -¡reclamaré mi título como diosa ante Zeus!

-¡Tendrías que enfrentarte a mi primero pero eso es imposible si eres una simple humana! dice colérico el dios Apolo mientras le lanza una bola de poder que logra esquivar gracias a que Icaro llega y la abraza haciéndose a un lado.

-¡Icaro!- dice sorprendida la diosa

-¡Como te lo dije en el olimpo Apolo para dañar a la diosa Artemisa primero tendrás que matarme! -poniendose frente a él retadoramente

-¡Será un placer matarte miserable humano!- contesta el dios con una maliciosa sonrisa

-¡Detente Apolo, no eres bienvenido en mi templo!

-¡Athena!- menciona el dios enfurecido

-¡Te ordeno que te vallas ahora! dice Athena mientras es rodeada por todos sus caballeros

-¡Ya me las pagarás Icaro!- exclama el dios lanzándole un poder, Shaka lo detiene con su cosmo y Apolo desaparece.

-¡Shaka!- dice sorprendido Icaro

-¡No me lo agradezcas!- contesta el caballero con seriedad

-¡Hermana!- corre Saori a su encuentro -¿estás bien?

-¡Si Athena, lo estoy; Shaka, Icaro gracias!- y sin decir mas sale corriendo, todos están extrañados por la reacción.

-¡Mi señora Artemisa ...!

-¡Icaro dejemosla tranquilizarse!

-¡Como diga mi señora Athena!

Pasaron varias horas antes del anochecer, los caballeros sostenían una platica sobre Artemisa.

-¡Apolo subestima los poderes de Artemisa!- dice Shaka muy seguro

-¿Tú lo crees?, hasta donde se ella ya no tiene ningún poder, Zeus le quito la inmortalidad!- responde Aioria

-¡Aioria como caballero dorado debes saber que el cosmo no viene del titulo sino del interior- responde con seriedad

-¡Tienes razón Shaka y si su cosmo es igual que su belleza, será una guerrera muy poderosa!- dice Milo sonrojado y riendo

-¡Te voy a pedir que cuides tus palabras hacia la diosa Artemisa, ella no es cualquier mujer, su belleza no tiene nada que ver con su inteligencia y su gran cosmo!- dice Icaro molesto

-¡Icaro lo siento, no quise decir eso!- Milo disculpandose

Icaro sale de la sala enojado, Shaka observa la reacción.

-¡Valla ese Icaro si que está enamorado de Artemisa!

-¡Asi es Aioria, no dije nada malo y vean como se puso!- dice Milo

-¡Aunque si yo estuviera a su mando tal vez me enamoraría igual pues es muy bella la diosa Artemisa!- Aioria sonriendo con nerviosismo

-¡Mas no creo que Artemisa se enamoraría de uno de sus ángeles!

-¿Porque estás tan seguro Shaka? pregunta Aioria

-¡Si Shaka!, ¿como puedes estar tan seguro?- continúa Milo

-¡Porque esta a su cargo, por eso!

Notan molesto y pensativo a Shaka, se miran entre si confusos, Shaka mira al horizonte y piensa ... -¡Es su guardián, no puede enamorarse de él! ...


	3. Despertando a la Diosa Dormida

Gracias de antemano a las personas que dedican un poco de su tiempo para leerme aunque no dejen reviews ^^, este es mi tercer capitulo q espero les agrade. Los personajes son de la autoría del maestro Masami Kurumada y mi único fin es mostrar mis ideas sin fines de lucro, el contenido es de índole lemonade.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, hasta el próximo capítulo! ^^

Capítulo 3 Despertando a la Diosa Dormida

Llego el anochecer y Artemisa salió a contemplar su adorada luna con gran melancolía e inquietud.

-¡Le sigue causando dolor perder su título, mi señora!

Ella voltea -¡Claro que si Icaro, es un vacío terrible!

Icaro se arrodilla ante ella -!Le ofreceré mi vida al dios Zeus a cambio de su inmortalidad, mi señora!

-¡Icaro no!, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?- exclama Artemisa preocupada

-¡Haré cualquier cosa por verla feliz, mi diosa!- mirándola con dulzura y devoción

-¡Icaro!-arrodillandose junto a él y acariciando su mejilla -¿porqué me eres tan fiel si ya no estás a mi mando?

Icaro la mira fijamente -¡Ya te lo dije Artemisa siempre te seré fiel, esté o no a tu servicio o no y sin titubear daré mi vida por tu bienestar!- bajó la mirada -¡Te amo!

Artemisa sonrió tiernamente para dejarse besar por su fiel ángel. Shaka observaba desde la oscuridad, cerró los ojos sintiendo como el corazón se le rompía.

-¡Debo irme Icaro!- levantándose sobresaltada

-¿Porqué me evades?- dice Icaro desconcertado

-¡No te evado pero aún hay cosas que hacer!- retirándose con toda la magestuosidad que la caracteriza, icarobse sumerge en la incertidumbre ante las acciones de su diosa. Llegando a su habitación encontró a Shaka en silencio refugiándose en la oscuridad.

-¡Tomas muy enserio tu papel de vigilarme, verdad!- delatando desagrado en su tono

-¡Cumplo con las ordenes de mi diosa Athena! también denotando molestia

-¿Por eso estabas en el jardín?- pregunta Artemisa con sarcasmo

-¡Asi es y no es correcto que andes besandote con cualquiera, Athena se molestaría si lo sabe!- dice Shaka mostrando celos

Artemisa voltea a mirarlo con cierta seducción -¿Solo Athena se molestaría?- se coloca frente a él de manera retadora y sonríe

-¿No sé a que te refieres con eso? -la mira con cierto nerviosismo

Ella se acerca mas rozando su cuerpo con el de Shaka quien respira con dificultad por el deseo que lo invade, intenta mirar a otro lado pero Artemisa lo sigue casi pegando sus labios a los de él, la temperatura sube mientras la diosa se divierte al ver la situación en la que el caballero de virgo está. Shaka se desespera y se aferra a la cintura de la diosa, intenta besarla a lo que ella reusa.

-¡Amo a Icaro!

-¡Lo dudo mucho!- responde Shaka con seriedad

-¿A caso conoces mejor que yo mis sentimientos?

-¡Si!- Sonríe Shaka con perversidad y la besa con gran pasión, Artemisa corresponde con igual frenesí para después abofetearlo.

-¡No seas insolente caballero de virgo!

Shaka muy seguro la tomo de los brazos pegándola nuevamente a su cuerpo, el forsejeo los excitaba.

-¡No abuso pues sé que me amas a mi y sé que me deseas, tu beso te delató! -sonrió muy seguro de si mismo

Cargándola en sus brazos ya que ambos estaban muy excitados

-¡Bajame virgo o gritaré!- le ordena

-¡Adelante mi diosa, grita así sabré que no me amas y creeme que no me importaría morir condenado por Athena!

-¡Shaka!- sonríe asombrada y le cruza los brazos por le cuello a su amado, desaparecen.

Llegan a la casa de virgo, cerca de la cama baja a Artemisa y la besa desesperadamente mientras Artemisa recorría con caricias la espalda de Shaka, la ropa cayó poco a poco, los labios del caballero resbalaban por el cuello de Artemisa hasta llegar a sus voluptuosos senos, la diosa gemía al sentir esa cálida boca succionar y lamer, el corazón de virgo latía muy rápido, ella de inmediato se aleja.

-¡Shaka espera!- dice muy agitada -¡Yo no puedo!

-¿Qué te lo impide?- pregunta aun mas agitado

Baja la mirada y titubea -¡Ya me entregué a alguien!

Shaka piensa en Icaro y en lo que Apolo mencionó -¡Lo sé, lo escuché de Apolo pero eso no me importa, la pureza no radica en la virginidad sino en tu ser, en tus sentimientos y corazón. Artemisa yo te amo y eso es lo único que necesito saber! -dice con una mirada de ternura y comprensión.

Artemisa se dejó llevar por el deseo al volver a sentir el cuerpo de su amante, se dejaron caer en la cama, Shaka sobre ella le proporcionaba con sus movimientos un placer muy intenso pues de la delicadeza paso a la fuerza y desesperación que su deseo le ordenaba, Artemisa cambió la posición subiéndose en él como buena amazona, sentía mas profunda su virilidad controlando con sus caderas la intensidad d e la pasión. El caballero dorado estaba extasiado al tener en su cama a una diosa y su corazón se inundaba de felicidad pues era la mujer que mas amaba en la vida, los gemidos denotaban el placer que incrementaba más y más, los movimientos de Shaka se volvían mas rápidos e intensos hasta que ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis que el amor provoca. Shaka agitado sobre ella exclamo

-¡Artemisa mi vida es tuya junto con mi corazón!

Artemisa lo beso y se quedo profundamente dormida, muy temprano regreso a sus aposentos, en el camino se topo con Athena.

-¡Artemisa, hermana te levantaste muy temprano!

-¡Athena que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo!

-¡Claro que sucede!- responde preocupada

-¡Quiero que uno de tus caballeros me entrene tal y como lo hacen con las amazonas, necesito despertar mi séptimo sentido!

-¡Pero Artemisa!- exclama Saori sorprendida ante la decisión de su hermana -¿Vas a reclamar tu templo?

-¡No, quiero ser una amazona y formar parte en tu santuario!- la mirada de Artemisa se ve envuelta por un extraño misterio y frialdad

Athena después de meditarlo dijo -¡Comprendo aunque aquí eres bienvenida sin necesidad de ser una amazona pero si esa es tu decisión yo la respeto y apoyo. Elige al caballero que te plazca!- sonrió con su singular calidez

-¡Elijo al caballero de virgo!

Athena disimula su sonrisa al darse cuenta que es el favorito de su hermana y contesta -¡Se hará como desees!

Athena dio la orden a virgo para entrenar a su hermana, Icaro al enterarse fue a buscarla, Artemisa portaba un bello traje de amazona color morado y plata, sus ojos tenían tristeza y enojo.

-¡Mi señora!- hace una reverencia para disimular su fascinación al verla así vestida después le reclama -¿Porqué virgo si hay caballeros mas poderosos en el santuario?

-¡Tal vez quieras que te demuestre mi poder!- interrumpe Shaka con disgusto -¡para que compruebes que tan fuerte soy!

-¡Será un placer!- tomando Icaro su posición de ataque

-¡Basta los dos!- ordena Artemisa colocándose entre ellos -¡Icaro si elegí a Shaka es porque es el caballero mas cercano a un dios, con su grado de espiritualidad me será mas fácil conseguir mi objetivo!

Mirándolo con autoridad, Shaka sonríe asegurando su victoria sobre Icaro, acción que Artemisa nota.

-¡Entiendan de una buena vez Shaka e Icaro que no soy propiedad de nadie y ninguno por ser mi guardián o maestro tiene derecho sobre mi y que mis prioridades son muy importantes, no soportaré otro reclamo!- dice muy molesta.

Ambos hacen una reverencia como muestra de sumisión.

-¡Icaro vete ahora, si te necesito te buscaré!- Icaro y Shaka se miran con rivalidad pero obedece, Artemisa mira a Shaka -¡No quiero volver a pasar por esto, si intentas algo contra Icaro te las verás conmigo, ahora vallamos a entrenar!

Tácticas de pelea y meditación para el cosmo fue lo que practicaron, varios días trascurrieron y Artemisa ponía mucho empeño también se notaban los avances y mejorías. Athena la felicitaba y animaba.

Una tarde Artemisa se encontraba sola cerca de un lago cuando al mirar al oscurecido cielo sintió un cosmo malignamente conocido, era su hermano el dios sol, Apolo.

-¡Veo que te has resignado a ser una mortal, ahora entrenas como amazona!- ríe burlonamente -¡Que patética eres!

-¡Guarda silencio nefasto intento de dios!- exclama Artemisa llena de rabia.

Apolo se sorprende ante tal oración y la mira con verdadero odio, Artemisa sostiene su mirada y lo reta -¡Ya no te temo Apolo, encontré lo que tanto me faltaba, no volverás a humillarme!

-¡Estupida e insensata mortal, pagarás con lo que más amas en la vida!- lanzándole una esfera de su magestuoso poder, poder que Artemisa sostuvo con sus manos y le regresó rasgando su blanca túnica, Apolo terriblemente enfurecido desapareció, la diosa suspiro con temor y corrió al santuario.

-¡Athena, Athena!- gritaba muy agitada

—¿Qué sucede hermana?– corriendo hacia su encuentro

—¡Es Apolo, lo enfrenté y amenazó con destruir lo que más amo– dice tratando de reponerse de la impresión

—¿Y qué es Artemisa?, ¡Hay que protegerlo!– menciona Saori preocupada

Artemisa titubea un poco pues Shaka se encontraba a lado de Athena –¿Artemisa quien es?– vuelve a preguntar Athena, ella toma valor pues sabe que sus vidas peligran —¡Athena!– contesta Artemisa —¡Es Icaro y ... Shaka!

Shaka la mira con felicidad al saber que lo mama pero también con desconsuelo al oír el nombre de Icaro, Athena también se encontraba extrañada pero voltea hacia su caballero

–¡Shaka te ordeno que te refugies en la sala gemela!

–¡Pero Athena mi deber es pelear!– afirma Shaka

–¡Esta vez no Shaka!– responde muy tajante Athena

–¿Y qué pasará con Icaro, dónde está? –pregunta con cierta preocupación

–¡Mandaré por él!

Pero era muy tarde pues en alguna parte del santuario Icaro entrenaba con Maryn y el caballero de leo cuando de la nada un cosmo malevolo se hacia presente atacando directamente a Icaro

–¡Plasma relámpago! – gritaba Aioria pero aquella energía de un solo golpe mando a Maryn y Aioria impactar se con el muro, Icaro tomó su posición de batalla para atacar con su altitud máxima pero el cosmo fue mayor hiriendo gravemente al ángel. Apolo al lograr su cometido desapareció.

–¡Icaro!– gritaba Maryn mientras corría hacia él junto con Aioria

Artemisa y Shaka siente como el cosmo de Icaro se desvanece

–¡Athena permiteme ir!– dice desesperado virgo

Pero Saga y Seiya estaban ya en el lugar de la pelea, Aioria cargaba a Icaro con ayuda de su hombro

–¿Aioria donde está Apolo?

—¡Se fue el muy cobarde después de herir a Icaro, Saga!

—¡Llevémoslo con Athena!– dice Seiya tomando la mano de Maryn en señal de apoyo, Saga ayuda a Aioria para cargar a Icaro

Apolo se presenta en el santuario con una risa malevolamente sarcástica.

–¡Esto es lo que pasa por retarme hermanita!

Shaka se pone enfrente de Athena y Artemisa para protegerlas, Apolo con indiferencia lo mira

—¡Caballero por mucho que seas el más cercano a dios, no dejas de ser un humano! – sigue riendo

–¡Detente Shaka! – ordena Artemisa colocándose frente a Apolo –¡Soy mortal ahora pero te juro que he de acabar con tu insignificante existencia muy pronto. Apolo al dañar a Icaro me convertiste en tu enemiga!

Apolo ríe a carcajadas al ver la seguridad y odio de su hermana, desaparece mientras llegan los caballeros con Icaro inconsciente.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada quiero agradecer por dedicar un poco de su tiempo a leer mi primer trabajo del cual estoy muy orgullosa, este capitulo es muy tierno con contenido lemon y es el mas largo hasta ahora pues ya es el penúltimo, para inspirarme escuche canciones tristes de saint Seiya, así me sentí mucho mas adentrada a la historia que espero lo sigan disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirlo. ^^

Los personajes pertenecen al maestro Masami Kurumada, la intención de este trabajo es meramente de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 4 Mi Corazón Dividido

—¡Icaro!– grita Artemisa al verlo desmayado mientras corre a su lado.

–¡Saori viene muy mal herido!– dice el caballero de pegaso preocupado.

–¡Llevenlo a la fuente lo más pronto posible!– ellos asienten y se marchan, Shaka y Athena notan la gran preocupación de Artemisa en sus ojos.

—¡Hermana!–dice suplicante Artemisa –¡dejame ir con él!.

–¡Por ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer por Icaro hermana, yo te tendré informada!– responde Athena muy seria y se marcha a la fuente.

Shaka se acerca a su amada y permanece en silencio con una mano en el hombro de la mujer como señal de apoyo.

–¿Shaka qué es la fuente?

–¡Un lugar resguardado por el cosmo de Athena, ahí llevan a los guerreros mal heridos para ser cuidados por la propia diosa!– baja un poco la mirada haciendo que su fleco cubra sus ojos –¡Icaro estará bien!.

Artemisa siente un escalofrío al recobrarse de la impresión y voltea a mirar a Shaka, se siente sumamente apenada y entrelaza sus manos con las del caballero.

—¡Shaka disculpame, yo no sé ni que decir!

–¡No digas nada esta es una situación que está fuera del alcance de ambos, por ahora solo hay que esperar y verás que todo saldrá bien!– sonriendole cálidamente para intentar brindarle confianza. Atemisa asiente y se maravilla al ver la calidez humana que posee Shaka, lo abraza fuerte y él corresponde mientras Artemisa cierra los ojos al sentirse protegida.

Pasaron varios días sin poder ver a Icaro, Shaka estaba pendiente de Artemisa ante cualquier cosa que ella pudiera necesitar, una tarde Athena regreso al santuario muy contenta y tranquila, Shaka y Artemisa estaban en el gran salón sentados en el rojo sofá impacientes ante la falta de noticias, ellos voltearon al ver a Athena entrar y fueron a su encuentro.

–¡Athena!– decía Artemisa entrelazando sus manos por la ansiedad.

–¡Tranquila, Icaro despertó y se encuentra mejor!– le responde la diosa con una tranquilidad que llenaba el corazón de su hermana –¡Ya puedes ir a verlo!

Ella asiente y se ponen los tres en marcha hacia la fuente, Shaka se siente contento al saber que Icaro está mejor pero también entristece al saber de la alegría e importancia que tiene el hecho en la vida de Artemisa. Al llegar a la fuente Saori le pide a Shaka dejar solos a Icaro y a su hermana.

Icaro esta recostado en una cama de sabanas muy blancas con el torso descubierto y en partes vendado, mira a la ventana con tristeza sin notar el bello resplandor del sol que por ella atraviesa; Artemisa con gran delicadeza se acerca a él.

–¡Icaro!– su voz apenas es perceptible por las lágrimas que salen de sus hermosos ojos color de sol.

Él voltea ante la sorpresa de ver a su diosa frente a él, con un poco de dolor extiende su mano, Artemisa corre y coloca esa lastimada mano en su rostro –¡No mi diosa, usted no debe llorar, mireme ya estoy bien – le dice Icaro quien sonríe para consolar a su diosa.

–¿cómo pudo Apolo ser capaz de lastimarte así?

–¡Fue todo muy rápido, atacó a Maryn y a Aioria por defenderme y después fue contra mi!–voltea con preocupación a la ventana –¡Jamás había sentido un cosmo tan lleno de odio, me preocupa que Apolo la ataque con ese poder!

–¡Icaro!– su mirada es suplicante y tierna, él voltea y sujeta su mano –¡Pero aunque me cueste la vida voy a protegerla mi señora Artemisa!– besa su muñeca.

Ambos se quedan en silencio sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Momentos más tarde regresaron al santuario los tres, Artemisa se fue a descanzar mientras Shaka estaba en su casa muy distraído, algo por lo que jamás el caballero de virgo había pasado, caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que una voz en la oscuridad llamo su atención.

–¡El amor suele causar esos efectos!

Shaka reconoció esa voz –¡Shura de capricornio!, ¿a qué te refieres con tu frase?

–¡No es normal ver al caballero de virgo tan mortificado y no creo que algo vano te tenga así tal vez una joven diosa de rubios y largos cabellos con grandes y hermosos ojos expresivos sea el motivo de tu pena e incertidumbre!– saliendo de la oscuridad con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

Shaka esta asombrado al verse descubierto por su amigo Shura y aun así trata de finjir molestia –¡No sé de que hablas!

–¡Shaka te conozco muy bien amigo, estas enamorado y conmigo no tienes porque negarlo!.

El caballero de virgo sabe que es en vano tratar de ocultarlo más, baja su mirada para que el fleco cubra su expresión de tristeza –¡Ella siente un particular interés por Icaro y por mi!.

Shura se acerca a él, colocando su mano en el hombro cubierto por la dorada armadura de virgo –¡Pelea por su amor, sé que puedes lograrlo!

Shaka mira a su amigo Shura quien le muestra confianza, el caballero de capricornio se marcha entre la oscuridad con una gran sonrisa. Virgo decidido va a la fuente para ver a Icaro que dormía tranquilamente pese a sus molestias físicas, siente el cosmo y despierta.

–¡Shaka tu visita es una gran sorpresa!

–¡Quería saber como estás puesto que no pude verte hace un rato!

–¡Supongo que bien pese a mis dolencias, pero ese no es el único motivo de tu visita verdad!

–¡Tienes razón! – mirando a Icaro con profunda seriedad –¡Quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de Artemisa al igual que tú, así es que cuando te recuperes seremos rivales ya que pelearé por el corazón de la diosa!

–¡Ya me lo imaginaba y si esa es tu decisión yo la acepto!

Shaka asiente y se da la vuelta para marcharse, Icaro interrumpe

–¡Sabes Shaka tu cosmo emana mucha calidez y tranquilidad, eres una buena persona!... ¡Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra situación y llegar a ser tu amigo!

–¡A mi también me hubiera gustado Icaro! – responde Shaka sin voltear y emprende su camino; va al santuario a buscar a Artemisa pero siente su cosmo en la casa de virgo, se dirige hacia allí. Al llegar percibe un aroma dulce a nardos que lo encamina hasta su habitación... En la cama de blancas sabanas se encontraba recostada de lado su hermosa musa Artemisa, su figura era digna de elevar la pasión de los dioses mas inflexibles acompañada siempre de esa fría pero seductora mirada; Shaka estaba extasiado ante aquella celestial visión mientras se acerca muy despacio guiado por su deseo.

–¡Mi diosa Artemisa!– dice frente a ella denotando lujuria en sus ojos, Artemisa ríe perversamente y extiende su mano al caballero que inmediatamente comienza a besar y recorrer hasta llegar a su cuello, después sube a sus mejillas que sujeta con ambas manos para besar frenéticamente los labios de esa lasciva mujer.

–¡Demuéstrame toda tu pasión caballero de virgo!

Virgo la mira excitado —¡Con todo mi corazón! – despojándose de su sagrada armadura al instante y la poca ropa que le acompaña, Artemisa disfrutaba del hermoso y masculino cuerpo desnudo de su amante, Shaka se acerco a ella y beso sus labios muy dulcemente, entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella y besaba su cuello hasta llegar a sus perfectos senos que al sentir la húmeda lengua de Shaka se ponían firmes, la diosa gemía de placer mientras depositaba besos en las mejillas de su maravilloso amante, virgo siguió su camino sobre su vientre hasta llegar a la maravillosa fuente que escondía su sexo y sin reparos bebió de ella cual néctar de vida, Artemisa clavaba sus uñas en la cama ante tal sensación más allá de lo divino, Shaka estaba muy excitado ante aquella reacción de su amada y con rigor se introdujo entre las piernas abiertas de su diosa haciéndola gemir aún mas con sus envestidas fuertes y profundas a sintonía con sus caderas y sus uñas clavadas en la espalda de su fiero guerrero.

–¡Shaka, Shaka! —decía Artemisa en palabras entre cortadas por la agitación, Shaka la miraba extasiado y enorgullecido al ver como ella lo necesitaba, volteo de espaldas a su hermosa diosa mientras sus envestidas eran mas salvajes, mordía su espalda y acariciaba sus senos, Artemisa se sentía como en el cielo y lo mostraba con sus gemidos, los movimientos de Shaka fueron mas rápidos y profundos, intensos hasta que ambos experimentaron el mágico placer que el amor produce.

—¡Te amo Artemisa! – le susurra Shaka agitado mientras la abraza, ella lo besa y clava su rostro en el pecho de su amado para ser arrullada por los latidos de su corazón y se quedan profundamente dormidos. Al llegar el amanecer se encontró solo el caballero de virgo en su cama y mirando con tristeza el lugar vacío de su amada pensó que se encontraría en la fuente cuidando de Icaro, su alto grado de sabiduría no podía comprender la clase de juego perverso que sostenía Artemisa, pensaba que solo los utilizaba como marionetas para divertirse a ratos, su razón le pedía alejarse mas su corazón se aferraba a ella cual náufrago a una orilla y al final solo silencio e incertidumbre le quedaban.

En la fuente Icaro iba despertando y lo primero que vio fue a su diosa frente a él muy sonriente.

–¡Mi diosa que honor es que su presencia sea lo primero que veo al despertar! — menciona Icaro con gran ternura.

–¡Y aquí estaré hasta que te recuperes por completo!— le contesta muy afable tocando la mejilla de Icaro con su palma, su joven ángel cierra los ojos y toca su mano —¡Me he de recuperar rápido y le juro que jamas la dejaré desprotegida!

Durante los siguientes días Artemisa se hizo cargo por completo de los cuidados de Icaro quedándose día y noche a su lado, su cansancio ya era notorio y una noche mientras dormía sentada en una silla a lado de la cama de su amado ángel tuvo algo más allá de un sueño, una visión en la que se encontraba bajo su hermosa luna en su templo, el aire cálido jugueteaba con sus cabellos dorados mientras Icaro se acercaba a ella completamente recuperado, —¡Icaro!– recitaba muy contenta y él sonreía, después un resplandor dorado como el sol proveniente de una armadura se hacia presente, era su también amado caballero de virgo que con un gesto dulce y sereno se les acercaba –¡Shaka!— mencionaba muy contenta al tenerlos a su lado. Ellos la miraban con una gran devoción y amor hasta que de momento se sintió un cosmo inmenso y oscuro que cubrió su tan amada luna atacando a sus caballeros —¡Shaka, Icaro no!– gritaba Artemisa al verlos sin vida en el suelo. Apolo se hizo presente con su malévola sonrisa mostrando también a Athena en sus brazos sin vida —¡Apolo detente, basta!– le suplicaba mientras sus lágrimas corrían, la risa de Apolo cobraba fuerza y poco a poco su templo se destruía, Artemisa impotente veía como el dios sol le arrebataba lo que mas amaba... Entonces sintió la mano protectora de Shaka en su hombro y despertó con lágrimas aún en los ojos y mejillas.

–¿Qué te sucede Artemisa?

–¡Dime que fue solo un sueño por favor! – aferrándose con temor a su cintura. Shaka acaricia su cabello y mejilla –¡Tranquila, no permitiré que nada te lastime!.

En eso Icaro despertaba –¡Mi señora no debió quedarse, Shaka me da gusto verte!

Ellos recobran la postura y Artemisa limpia sus lágrimas.

–¿Le sucede algo mi señora?–pregunta preocupado Icaro.

–¡No es nada y no importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo estaré aquí contigo!– dice sonriendo tratando de evitar el tema.

Shaka igual se acerca a él y sonríe –¡Eres un caballero herido en batalla, venir a verte es lo menos que puedo hacer!.

Los mira un poco desconcertado pero de igual manera sonríe –¡Gracias Shaka y gracias mi señora!.

Después de percatarse Shaka que Artemisa esta mas tranquila al ver a Icaro bien y de la devoción con que lo atiende, decide irse.

–¡Shaka espera!

–¡Recupérate pronto Icaro, después nos veremos!

Marchándose sin que Artemisa le dirigiera una mirada.

–¡Mi señora Shaka se va!

—¡Él tiene cosas que hacer, solo vino a ver que estuvieras bien!– decía mientras le cambiaba el vendaje. Shaka caminaba hacia el santuario entre arboles frondosos y el cantar de los pájaros, una pequeña lágrima corre por su mejilla mientras piensa que tal vez Icaro es su gran amor y que solo se hace daño al crear falsas ilusiones e interponerse entre ellos.

Cuándo el anochecer llego y la luna reflejaba su magnificente brillo en todo el santuario, el caballero de virgo se encontraba solo frente al lago, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, la luz lunar le daba un brillo celestial a su armadura, Artemisa sigilosa llego a su lado y permaneció en silencio, el viento que soplaba al rededor de ellos era frío pero no lo suficiente para congelar sus emociones...

—¡Hoy comprendí algo que me causa un dolor indescriptible – dice Shaka cubriendo su mirada con su rubio fleco –¡Comprendí que pese a todos mis esfuerzos nunca seré yo el dueño de tu corazón!

–¡Shaka...!

Pero él no quiere oírla, esta invadido por el dolor, la tristeza y la amargura del desamor —¡Era obvio que Icaro sería el dueño de tu amor, siempre fue el mas cercano a ti, yo solo fui una marioneta con la que te divertías y aun así conservé la esperanza de que me amaras por todo lo que vivimos! – voltea a mirarla —¡Fue un error, pero fue el mas hermoso de mi vida; ahora te dejo en libertad mi amada diosa, se feliz con él y olvida lo que pasamos!.

Se retira pero Artemisa sujeta su mano, Shaka se detiene –¡Basta de tonterías Shaka! – busca su mirada azul –¡Tú no entiendes lo que estoy viviendo como mortal, mis emociones y sentimientos, mírame por favor!.

La mirada de él se muestra llena de tristeza –¡No te voy a mentir, como diosa ame a Icaro desde que lo conocí y él siempre me demostró su amor a través de su lealtad, ahora como mortal me encontré contigo, mi amado Shaka y me has mostrado tantas cosas que desconocía, has visto mi ser y pese a mis caprichos has estado a mi lado, las cosas se dieron sin que lo planeara y me enamoré de ti!– sus lágrimas fluyen ante la mirada atónita del caballero –¡Más este amor no pude ser consumado por completo pues te amo con la misma intensidad que amo a Icaro, quisiera ser feliz contigo y olvidar todo, vivir hasta mi último día como mortal a tu lado pero no puedo!, ¡no te pido que me entiendas ni mucho menos que comprendas cuánto me duele el hacerles un daño tan grande al no poder amarlos como se merecen pero si esta es tu decisión yo tengo que aceptarla!.

Artemisa se deja caer en el pasto frío con la mirada baja, Shaka junto a ella –¡Mi corazón está dividido entre el ángel celestial y el caballero dorado, perdóname por ello!

–¡Ya no llores por favor!– secándole las lágrimas, le clava la mirada sin ocultar su tristeza y la ayuda a levantarse, la magnifica luna los ilumina con su glorioso brillo como abrazándolos —¡Dijiste que me amas, aunque no puedas ser solo mía, más tengo la certeza de tener la mitad de tu corazón!.

Suspira Artemisa y Shaka toma delicadamente su barbilla mirándola dulcemente, ella con los ojos aun húmedos y tristes sostiene la mirada.

—¡Yo era un simple caballero a la sombra de la luz y la sabiduría hasta el momento en que llegaste a mi vida, tú abríste nuevos mundos de ensueño para mi, me mostraste otra manera de amar más allá de la lealtad y la fraternidad –¡Coloca sus manos en los hombros de la diosa —¡Yo te amo Artemisa mas allá de mi razón, no importa lo que pase, mi amor es inquebrantable!.

–¡Eres demasiado bondadoso y yo no merezco tu amor, no así! – dándole la espalda al caballero dorado, el la voltea con delicadeza para decirle –¿Pero es que aún no lo has entendido?, ¡tu sola presencia es mi felicidad; mi vida, mi voluntad, mi ser te pertenecen y sin ti yo no existo soy solo un cuerpo al que cubre esta sagrada armadura, mi vida es tuya y no importa bajo que circunstancias sea, yo quiero estar a tu lado!— exclama el caballero lleno de ternura.

–¡Shaka!– pronuncia la diosa sorprendida ante tal declaración.

–¡No mi bella diosa, mejor es morir a seguir en este mundo sin ti, mi vida es tuya decide como mejor creas!– besa su frente y después sus labios; Artemisa por fin pronuncia esas palabras que el tanto deseaba –¡Shaka te amo!– se abrazan aferrándose el uno al otro, Shaka le susurra –¡Te voy amar hasta el final de mi vida y en muchas más y siempre voy a estar a tu lado!.

Hace una reverencia y se marcha sin mirar atrás, Artemisa lo mira partir y piensa que el amor humano es tan maravilloso y sin fronteras que aunque cause dolor no se apaga, se aferra a vivir y continuar sin importar que tan difícil sea, aquellos dos humanos, Icaro y Shaka le habían dado una gran lección y ahora comprendía porque Athena amaba tanto a los mortales... Se quedó observando su luna por un largo rato más junto con su magnificente reflejo en el lago.

Varios días pasaron y la diosa lunar no salía de sus aposentos, Athena estaba muy preocupada por el comportamiento de su hermana así es que fue a buscarla, toco a la hermosa puerta de madera oscura y al no recibir respuesta entró; notó que su hermana estaba sentada en la cama y miraba ensimismada hacia la ventana y los rayos de sol que por ella entraban.

–¡Artemisa, hermana!— caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado —¡es tanta tu tristeza que la luna ha decidido no brillar más con su magnificencia!, Artemisa voltea a mirar a Saori, su rostro y ojos sufren los estragos del llanto y aun así con frialdad cuestiona a Athena por haber ido a verla, ella la mira enternecida y triste –¡Veo que perder tu inmortalidad aún te sigue causando dolor hermana!– pero Atemisa parece ignorar sus palabras.

Athena con tono enérgico se levanta para ponerse de frente a su hermana —¡Es que siempre vas a ignorarme!– después cambia su tono a uno mas suplicante —¡quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo!.

Saori baja el rostro para derramar unas lágrimas de desesperación, Artemisa sin mirar dice con gran pena —¡La mortalidad es tan cálida cuando conoces el amor, ¿pero de que sirve amar si a la vez haces tanto daño y no puedes remediarlo?.

Saori levanta la cara y seca sus lágrimas —¡Te refieres a Shaka e Icaro!

—¡Asi es!, ¿de qué me sirve amarlos tanto si solo los daño?, y lo peor es que no puedo renunciar a ninguno pues mi corazón no lo resistiría!— sus lágrimas comienzan a derramarse –¡ya no quiero lastimarlos!, ¿pero no sé que hacer?, ¡tal vez si me fuera de sus vidas podría resarcir el daño!.

—¡No Artemisa esa no es la solución! – arrodillándose y sujetando entre sus manos las de su hermana —¿crees que al irte ellos te olvidarán?, ¡les harás un daño mayor al hacerlo, sus vidas serán miserables ante la incertidumbre de no saber de ti!.

—¡Athena yo solo quiero que sean felices!

—¿Y no te has dado cuenta que ya lo son?

Artemisa mira con incredulidad a Saori ante tal afirmación —¿Qué has dicho?– Athena sonríe dulcemente —¡Shaka e Icaro ya son felices amándote a pesar de la situación, el amor que te tienen es mayor a cualquier adversidad y no les importa lo que tengan que pasar con tal de estar a tu lado!– Artemisa se queda pensando firmemente en las palabras de su hermana menor —¡Artemisa ellos vieron en ti bondad, fortaleza y confianza, no a la diosa fríbola y arrogante que eras y aunque tal vez no sea lo correcto ellos han aceptado compartir tu corazón, entonces no te sientas culpable, toma lo que tienes y lucha por ello. Se feliz que para eso es la vida!

Las palabras de Saori hicieron un eco en el corazón de Artemisa quien sonríe ya con lágrimas secas y abraza con sumo cariño a su hermana —¡La vida es hermosa Athena!–, –¡Lo es Artemisa, lo es!– suspirando al ver mejor a su hermana.

Athena se retira de la habitación, Shaka que había escuchado todo atrás de la puerta se dio cuenta del amor tan grande que les tiene la diosa y también del precio que tiene que pagar por hacerlo. Llego el anochecer y con ello Artemisa a su lugar favorito de todo el santuario, el viento jugaba con sus dorados cabellos y agitaba sus ropas frente al lago, ella alzó los brazos al cielo.

—¡Zeus!– recitó –¡Ahora comprendo que el ser mortal no es un castigo y te doy las gracias mi señor por haberme dejado vivir tantas experiencias bellas así como conocer el amor, ahora solo te pido que me permitas continuar aquí entre estos imperfectos pero bellos seres humanos! — arrodillándose ante tal petición.

El viento sopló al rededor de ella como abrazándola y su cosmo se dejó ver arder con gran magestuosidad, una figura la observaba en silencio cual sombra fiel, ella se percató –¡Icaro!– gritó con gran alegría al ver a su ángel amado repuesto, Icaro se arrodillo ante ella mientras Artemisa caminaba hacía él sin darse cuenta que flotaba en el lago.

Al llegar a él, Icaro extendió su mano para ayudarle a bajar y fue cuando ella se percato –¿Cómo pude hacer eso?– mirando extrañada a su ángel, –¡Es que nunca dejará de ser una diosa, su cosmo ardía como tal, mi señora! – contesta dulcemente Icaro, Artemisa sonríe fascinada y abraza a su ángel colocando sus manos el pecho de él y él a su vez en la cintura de la diosa –¡Icaro que alegría verte repuesto, rezé tanto para que así fuera!.

–¡Mi diosa yo no podía seguir así, no puedo morir hasta que usted así lo disponga pues mi vida y mi corazón es suyo, soy su fiel ángel y siempre la protegeré! – le afirma Icaro al ver la importancia que tiene para ella.

–¡Creí que podría perderte, tuve tanto miedo!

–¡Eso jamas pasará, mientras mi cosmo arda yo la he de proteger!— besa la frente de Artemisa que se separa ante tan acto puro –¡Icaro yo no merezco tu amor sincero!.

–¿Por qué Artemisa?, ¿por qué también ama al caballero de virgo?– recrimina con enojo ante la reacción de su diosa —¡Asi es Icaro, por eso no soy digna de ti! – dice con tristeza y baja la mirada.

Icaro le da la espalda para meditar un poco, suspira y gira hacia ella, con delicadeza le levanta el rostro, ella inocentemente sostiene la mirada —¡Sé que no es fácil lo que estamos pasando y sé que jamás lo será pero así la amo y así lo haré siempre, sin importar lo que pase y a lo que tenga que enfrentarme, mi decisión ya la tomé, mi corazón y mi vida le pertenecen y mejor es morir a tener que alejarme de usted, mi amada diosa!– mirándola con total confianza.

—¡Pero nunca serás completamente feliz!

—¡Ya lo soy Artemisa, su sola presencia me llena el alma, el poder estar a su lado me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo! –exclama mientras sonríe, su mirada es totalmente sincera –¡Mi vida es suya junto con mi corazón, a mi no me importa nada mas que estar a su lado, ahora usted dese la oportunidad de ser feliz!

–¡Icaro, eres y serás siempre mi ángel mas amado, te amo!— entregándose ambos a un beso lleno de ternura y con algunas lágrimas la diosa le entregaba su corazón al ángel que la salvó de la oscuridad de su propio ser, el le secaba esas lágrimas mientras le susurraba –¡No mi diosa, jamás debe de llorar!– él la beso nuevamente aumentando su efusividad, poco a poco la pasión se hizo presente en ellos, el aire se volvió cálido jugando con los cabellos de la diosa, Icaro paso sus manos por la espalda de Artemisa quitando poco a poco su blusa, dejando libres sus senos perfectos, maravillándose con la divina imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos, cayeron lentamente en el pasto, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, ambos ya desnudos y agitados –¡Estar con usted a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado! – le decía Icaro encima de ella y besando sus labios, recorriendo lentamente su cuello, Artemisa se dejaba llevar por el deseo en el que estaban inmersos. Icaro llegó hasta sus senos que con timidez beso para poco a poco tomar fuerza y lamer haciendo gemir a la diosa, después se introdujo muy profundo en ella para proveerle placer con sus movimientos suaves, lentos sin dejar de mirar sus gestos, Artemisa clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de su ángel y gemía, él comenzó a embestirla mas fuerte, mas profundo y gimiendo. Ella cual buena diosa de la caza se colocó encima de su amante y con sus caderas tomó el control de los movimientos, Icaro se dejaba someter por su diosa y gozaba acariciando sus senos, tomándola de la cintura, agitándose más, sintiendo como el éxtasis se apoderaba de ellos, gimiendo por la intensidad de los movimientos hasta llegar juntos a ese bello desenlace de emociones, donde el placer era el actor principal... Icaro la tenía protegida entre sus brazos —¡Te amo! — le susurraba tiernamente Artemisa.

–¡Entonces déjeme quedarme por siempre a su lado, solo eso le pido, ser parte de su vida como ya lo es de la mía!

–¿Es lo que realmente deseas?

–¡Si!

—¡Entonces así será!

Besándose tiernamente para sellar su pacto acompañados por la luz de la luna que protegía a su diosa, ambos se vistieron, Icaro llevó entre sus brazos a su amada que se dejó dominar por el sueño; al llegar al santuario la dejó en su habitación pero al salir se topo con Shaka camuflageado entre sombras, Icaro se detuvo un momento para mirarlo ambos serios y en silencio, después prosiguió con su camino. Artemisa aunque feliz sabia que pronto tendría que tomar la decisión mas difícil de su vida por el bienestar de sus seres amados,

La mañana llego con una melancolía inusual, Maryn entrenaba con Icaro y notaba que le ponía mayor empeño –¡Cuanto empeño Touma!

–¡Tengo un mal presentimiento Maryn, tengo que estar preparado!

–¡Espero que solo sea un mal presentimiento y no se vuelva realidad!

Continuaron con su entrenamiento, por su parte Athena y Artemisa caminaban por el jardín del santuario escoltadas por Seiya y Shaka.

–¡Te noto un poco preocupada hermana!

–¡No es nada, solo un mal sueño!– se queda un momento pensando y mira a su hermana –¿Athena en qué momento Apolo se volvió tan vengativo y combativo?, ¡no es que fuera un dios benévolo pero tampoco era tan cruel, ahora su cosmo es oscuro, lleno de odio!

–¡Yo tampoco lo sé Artemisa ni se el porque su odio a los seres humanos!

–¡Pues yo no voy a permitir que dañe a lobos seres que amo y menos a los humanos!

Athena esta sumamente sorprendida ante la convicción y valor de su hermana, se miran fijamente –¡Alguien tiene que detenerlo!

–¡Artemisa de antemano sabes de su gran poder, es casi como el de nuestro padre! – exclama Athena preocupada

–¡Si lo sé pero con valor y confianza algo se puede lograr, sobre todo si es por amor!– menciona Artemisa con gran convicción y mirando a Shaka que esta estupefacto ante lo escuchado, Athena esta aterrada y su hermana se retira, Shaka va con ella.

–¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir?

–¡Si Shaka, es cierto!

–¡Pero Apolo es muy poderoso, podría hasta matarte!– dice preocupado

–¡Lo sé pero no permitiré que dañe lo que mas quiero!

Shaka nota una gran decisión en los ojos de la bella diosa, suspira y antes de poder decir algo Artemisa interrumpe –¡Shaka me llevarías a conocer la sala gemela, dicen que es un buen lugar para meditar!– con una gran sonrisa, él se queda confundido pero asiente, ya en su casa conjura su cosmo para poder entrar a la sala...

–¡Que arboles tan bellos!– exclama Artemisa y corre hacia ellos, tomando a Shaka de la mano, ella está muy contenta –¡Quien diría que la casa de virgo esconde un lugar tan hermoso!.

–¡Cuando estoy triste o confundido suelo venir aquí y recostarme bajo los cerezos, ellos me han visto llorar y también han visto batallas crueles e injustas por capricho de los dioses!.

Ambos se dejan caer en el pasto, el aire que soplaba era fresco y melancólico, la vista hacia el cielo.

–¡Guerras como la de Hades!

–¡Si, fue aquí donde me enfrente a mis amigos Shura, Saga y Camus! – Menciona con gran tristeza al recordar.

–¡Shaka!– enredándose en sus brazos –¡Los dioses han hecho muchas cosas malas también y han matado a miles de mortales por sus caprichos, Apolo decía que la raza humana debía extinguirse por sus pecados pero ahora veo que los dioses también han sido partícipes de muchos de esos pecados! – menciona Artemisa molesta al darse cuenta de la realidad. –¡Ahora hablas como toda una mortal mi amada diosa!– dice Shaka besando su frente.

Ella se sienta –¡Shaka el amor le dio sentido a mi vivir, ahora que soy mortal y sé lo que es amar no permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera Apolo intenten dañarlo!.

El caballero igual se sienta –¿Dime qué es lo que sucede?, ¿qué te atormenta?, ¡sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte pero si no me lo dices no puedo hacerlo!– su semblante demuestra preocupación.

Artemisa baja su mirada y contesta con temor –¡Tuve un sueño donde Apolo los mataba a ti, a Icaro y a Athena!

–¡Solo fue eso, un sueño, no tienes porque temer!-– levantándole la barbilla con ternura.

–¡No, no lo fue, Apolo planea algo y voy a detenerlo a como de lugar!– grita enfadada y se levanta, cruza los brazos, Shaka esta preocupado al ver la determinación de Artemisa, igual se levanta y la abraza por la parte de atrás, sujeta sus brazos mientras besa su mejilla –¡Si esa es tu decisión entonces yo te acompañaré pero no permitiré que te haga daño, yo mismo lo enfrentaré!

–¡Que hermosos pétalos! – dice sonriente ante esa lluvia de pétalos blancos que caían de los cerezos haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Shaka. Voltea hacia su amado caballero y pasa sus manos por el cuello de virgo.

–¡Te amo y siempre lo haré! – besándolo tiernamente, él la abraza por la cintura –¡Jamas sentí tanta paz como aquí!

–¡Deberías vivir aquí conmigo para que todos los días tuvieras esta tranquilidad! – responde Shaka con la mirada llena de ternura, Artemisa sonríe y se pierde en su abrazo.


	5. Chapter 5

Con este capitulo doy por terminada esta bella pero triste historia, les agrasdeco nuevamente por leerla y espero siga siendo de su agrado, aquí viene una sorpresita que le cambia el sabor a la historia, para este momento me imagino que ya notaron que me base en **Tenkai Hen Oberture. B**ueno sin mas rodeos los dejo que lean el final y que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo ^^

Los personajes pertenecen al maestro Masami Kurumada y este fic es solo para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 5 El Regalo Maravilloso del Amor ...

Una Nueva Vida para Ti.

Después de esa tranquila tarde en la sala gemela Shaka salía de la habitación de Artemisa en el santuario, encontrándose a Icaro de frente algo indignado por verlo salir de ahí.

–¡Icaro, es bueno verte!

–¡Shaka!— con un semblante serio —¡Voy a ver a mi señora Artemisa!

—¡Ella esta profundamente dormida, la acabo de traer de la sala gemela!

–¿Pero está bien?– pregunta Icaro preocupado

–¡Sí lo está pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar respecto a ella, acompañame a mi casa!– señalando el camino hacía la salida, Icaro extrañado asiente y se dirigen para allá.

Al llegar a la imponente casa entran y Shaka le ofrece todas las comodidades como buen anfitrión.

–¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar sobre mi diosa?– le recuerda preocupado Icaro a Shaka.

—¡Veraz estoy preocupado por Artemisa! – bajando su mirada

–¿Por qué, qué es lo que le pasa?– interroga sobresaltado el ángel.

—¡Tranquilo Icaro, ella está bien pero me temo que corra peligro al querer enfrentar a su gemelo Apolo!

—¡Pero eso no puede ser, ese maldito la mataría sin ninguna piedad, Shaka debemos evitarlo a como de lugar! – levantándose del sofá donde estaba y mostrándose muy inquieto.

Shaka observa el semblante del ángel, se levanta con su magnificente seriedad que tantos años de practica le han dado y coloca su mano en el hombro de Icaro mostrándole su solidaridad –¡Así lo haremos Icaro, debemos vigilarla día y noche, también hay que hablar con ella para persuadirle!.

–¡Claro!– colocando de igual manera su mano en el hombro del caballero de virgo para corresponder a su gesto. Esa misma noche Shaka fue el primero en hacer guardia frente a la habitación de Artemisa, Icaro desde su recámara trataba de dormir sin lograrlo, pensaba que haría para proteger a su diosa y evitar que se enfrentara a su hermano Apolo, su preocupación era grande y ninguna respuesta. Al llegar la mañana él relevó muy puntual a Shaka para que se fuera a descansar, Artemisa muy contenta después del desayuno le pidió a Icaro que la llevara a dar un paseo en bote, la apariencia de la diosa era fresca, brillante y tierna que cualquiera diría que nada la preocupaba. Icaro le cumplió su deseo y ambos se encaminaron hacia el lago.

El ángel le tomo la mano a la bella diosa para ayudarla a subir al bote, el día era muy soleado y fresco, el viento suave ayudaba a Icaro con su leve manera de remar mientras el agua cristalina le daba mayor luminosidad al rostro de Artemisa.

–¡El Olimpo no se compara en nada con la belleza de los paisajes terrenales!– exclamaba muy sonriente la diosa –¡Ademas de que aquí si hay tranquilidad!.

–¡Pero Olimpo o tierra ninguna se compara con su bella magestuosidad y tranquilidad que irradia! – mirándola Icaro con ternura y cierta timidez.

Ella sonríe y se acerca hasta donde esta él –¡Icaro quiero que siempre recuerdes este día tan hermoso en el que estuvimos juntos, no pienses nunca en el pasado, siempre hacia adelante mi amado ángel!– sujetando las manos del joven ángel entre las de ella mientras su semblante dejaba ver su tristeza. El recordó la conversación con Shaka.

–¡Eso me sonó a despedida mi diosa!– mostrándole a Artemisa su dolor, ella sonrió para disimular –¡No, no lo es, tú me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos pero quiero saber que vas a estar bien y que vivirás con gran alegría tu vida en todo momento!.

Icaro la mira enojado y le grita –¡Basta ya Artemisa, deja de fingir que ya sé lo del sueño! – ante la mirada atónita de su diosa que solo puede bajar su mirada avergonzada, Icaro levanta su rostro con delicadeza y modera su voz con un tono suavemente melancólico –¡Perdone mi ofuscación pero me duele saber que no me tiene confianza y me desespera no poder ayudarla en eso que tanto la atormenta, ¿por qué no me lo dice?. Recuerde que yo juré protegerla aunque me cueste la vida pero ¿cómo hacerlo si no me lo permite?.

–¡Icaro jamás volveré a exponer tu vida!

–¡Mi vida es suya y puede hacer con ella lo que le plasca, solo quiero que esté consciente de que si intenta enfrentarse al dios sol, yo iré al frente de su ejército! –mirándola con gran determinación.

Artemisa lo abraza fuertemente y él la besa ocultando su temor de perderla, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar mas nunca dejaría de protegerla aunque eso le costara la vida. El tiempo había transcurrido sin que ellos lo notaran, el atardecer ya hacía acto de presencia, el bote se dejaba mover por las suaves ondas que creaba el viento, Icaro abrazaba a su dulce diosa en silencio percibiendo los latidos de su corazón.

–¡Es tan hermoso estar a tu lado!

–¡Mas bello es tener su corazón mi diosa!

–¡Siempre estaremos juntos verdad!

–¡Siempre, se lo juro!

En el santuario Athena estaba muy perturbada por la conversación con su hermana, pensaba ir a ver a su hermano para rogarle que dejara a su hermana vivir en paz, unas risas interrumpieron sus pensamientos, sonrió al ver a Icaro y Artemisa entrar.

–¡Hermana que alegría al verte tan feliz!– menciona Athena

–¡Motivos me sobran hermana mía! – su rostro ya no mostraba frialdad alguna, el amor le devolvía su brillo celestial acompañado de una gran sonrisa, abraza a Athena con gran calidez –¡Eres una diosa especial y diferente, tu corazón entiende y tiene sentimientos humanos como él mio ahora, lamento haber sido tan soberbia!.

–¡Ya todo esta olvidado y me alegra tanto saber que has comprendido lo que dioses como Apolo no!

–¡Sí hermana al fin lo comprendí!... ¡te amo Athena! –dice muy sonriente y taciturna la diosa Artemisa, besa la mejilla de Saori y se marcha a sus aposentos, Athena se lleva las manos contra el pecho mirando a Icaro y Shaka que iba llegando, sentía que era una despedida.

–¿Athena, porque lloras?– le cuestiona Shaka

–¡Sentí como si Artemisa se despidiera de mi!, ¿porqué no nos deja ayudarla, porqué se empeña en llevar la carga sola?– Shaka la abraza mientras le dice –¡por que siente que así nos protegerá!.

–¡Pero no debe ser así, entre todos podemos ayudarla!.

Icaro siente como un aire frío lo recorre, Shaka se percata y lo mira con preocupación, los tres corren hacia la habitación de Artemisa pero al tocar nadie responde, forza Shaka la entrada pero la recámara esta vacía con una nota en la cama que Saori leyó –¡Así tiene que ser! –ella rompe en llanto, –¡No puedo percibir su cosmo!– exclama Shaka muy desesperado. Icaro cierra los ojos y eleva su cosmo, logra mirar a Artemisa caminar por un lugar muy familiar, ella percibe el cosmo de su ángel e inmediatamente lo bloquea esperando que no la sigan –¡el camino del agua!– todos voltean a mirarlo –¡ya sé dónde esta mi señora Artemisa!.

–¿dónde Icaro?, ¡debemos ir ahora!

–¡se dirige a su templo Shaka, vamos!

Athena manda traer a Seiya y se marchan hacia el templo de la luna... Artemisa caminaba entre el agua sintiéndola muy fría y percatándose que todo era sombrío, el agua comenzó a agitarse por una esfera de energía enviada en su dirección y derribándola, la diosa grita al caer al agua agitada por las olas del ataque, una voz acompañada por el eco se apodera del lugar –¡hermanita!, ¿vienes a pedir perdón?– de inmediato reconoció a su hermano Apolo.

–¡jamás!– incorporándose con dificultad –¡vengo a terminar con toda tu maldad!.

Apolo ríe a carcajadas apareciendose al final de las escaleras –¿y cómo se supone que lo harás si ni siquiera trajiste al inutil de tu guardián?.

–¡él ya no pelea más en mi nombre, ahora me toca proteger a quienes amo!

–¡Artemisa eres una ilusa! – volviéndole a lanzar una esfera de energía que nuevamente la derriba –¡suplicame por tu vida y morirás sin dolor!

–¡no lo haré, no te temo! –grita mientras se encuentra tirada en el agua que le cubre la mitad del cuerpo, Apolo la levanta sujetándola del rostro –¿no me temes?, ¡pero si estás aterrada ante mi presencia! –arrojandola contra uno de los pilares de la entrada de su templo –¡despues de ti seguirá tu insignificante ángel Icaro, por desafiarme!.

–¡No te atrevas! – grita con gran enojo, Apolo le arroja otra esfera de energía cuando es atacado por un choque eléctrico de gran magnitud que sin problema el dios sol detiene –¡Icaro!– menciona con fastidio, Shaka corre hacia Artemisa para ayudarla a levantarse.

La diosa mira a Athena y Seiya llegar –¿qué hacen aquí?, ¡es muy peligroso!

–¡nunca te dejaremos sola!– le asegura Shaka mientras la apoya en su hombro para levantarse.

Icaro en posición de ataque frente al dios también le contesta –¡la defenderemos hasta que deje de arder el cosmo!.

Apolo aplaude y con sarcasmo les dice –¡pero que bella reunión, tanta lealtad casi me conmueve, les daré una muerte digna aunque sean mortales!– lanzando su esfera de poder triplicada hacia Shaka y Artemisa pero Icaro se interpone... Shaka con su poderoso khan cubre a los tres del ataque.

–¡valla con que el caballero mas cercano a un dios!– lanza su risa malévola –¡pero no dejas de ser un mortal que quiere desafiar a un verdadero dios, tu patético escudo no los protegerá siempre!.

–¡Basta Apolo o terminaras peleando conmigo!

Apolo desvía su mirada hacia donde esta su otra hermana –¡Athena te ordeno que te vallas si es que no quieres morir!– Seiya se coloca frente a Saori –¡eso si yo lo permito!.

–¡Apolo no te olvides que tu enemigo soy yo!

–¡Icaro ni porque estás a punto de morir dejas tu arrogancia! – le recrimina el dios sol con su risa sarcástica.

Vuelve a lanzar su esfera con mayor fuerza repeliendo con su altitud máxima el ángel, Artemisa mira con desesperación aquel enfrentamiento violento donde su ángel mas poderoso atacaba y repelía, lo que al dios hacia ponerse colérico hasta que logra golpear a Icaro estrellándolo contra el muro.

–¡Icaro no!– grito Artemisa soltándose de Shaka para ir por su ángel que se incorpora de inmediato –¡estoy bien mi señora, no se aparte de Shaka!, Apolo aprovecha para lanzarles nuevamente su poder pero virgo se anticipa con su bendición de las tinieblas hiriéndo a Apolo en la mejilla –¿cómo te haz atrevido mortal insignificante? – atacando con mayor intensidad traspasando el khan de virgo e impactandolo contra otro pilar del templo –¡Shaka!– grita Artemisa desesperada. Athena y Seiya corren para auxiliarlo.

–¡Basta Apolo, no permitiré que les sigas haciendo daño!– exclama Artemisa –¡no mi señora , espere!– le suplica el ángel pero ella no escucha y se pone frente al dios, comienza a elevar su cosmo mientras Apolo se sorprende al sentir la magnitud , ella ataca hasta que la velocidad no permite que se perciban los golpes mas logra Apolo aprisionar a la diosa por el cuello con sus manos –¡ya me haz dado muchos problemas Artemisa, pensé perdonarte pero no lo haré! – ella lo mira indefensa pero justo cuando va a eliminarla una lanza lo hiere en el hombro soltando a la frágil diosa.

Icaro la recibe entre sus brazos y preocupado mira a su diosa –¿esta bien mi diosa?– aliviada pone su mano en la mejilla de su ángel –¡gracias Icaro! – colocando a la diosa en el suelo pero al girar la misma lanza le atraviesa el pecho callendo de rodillas. Artemisa sintió como el aire le faltaba y sus ojos expresaban un terror y tristeza ante tal escena –¡Icaro no, no Icaro, no!– abrazando a su valiente ángel antes de que se desplomara por completo, él mira a su amada con lágrimas rodar por su rostro –¡Icaro no!– él con gran esfuerzo toca la mejilla de su diosa –¡no mi diosa, no debe llorar!.

–¡no me dejes, lo prometiste!

–¡perdoneme por no poder cumplir con mi deber, por favor mi diosa Artemisa no manche de sangre sus manos!

–¡Icaro te amo!– depositando un beso en los labios de su amado Icaro para después morir en sus brazos, Artemisa llora con amargura y desolación, Athena también siente pena mientras Seiya la consuela. Shaka mira el cuerpo de su amigo y camina hacia el dios... Todo es silencio.

Susurra para si –¡Icaro vengaré tu muerte, descansa amigo! – y su fleco dorado cubre la expresión de sus ojos azules.

–¡es tan absurdo su sentimentalismo mortal!– ríe fríamente el dios.

Shaka adopta su posición de batalla –¡te mostraré que tan absurdos somos los humanos, este es mi ataque final, tesoro del ...!

–¡basta Shaka! – dice Artemisa con un tono muy autoritario y levantándose –¡no permitiré que nadie más muera así es que vete ya!

–¡pero Artemisa!

Shaka siente el cosmo de la diosa elevándose mas allá del séptimo sentido, la mira por la espalda –¡comprendo!– contesta el caballero y carga a su amigo Icaro para alejarse. Apolo se asombra al sentir ese magnificente cosmo a su altura. De uno de los pilares emergió una gran luz blanca que dio paso a la armadura morada de amazona de la diosa.

–¡Pero si es la armadura de Artemisa!– menciona Athena estupefacta.

–¿cómo puede ser?– dice Seiya sin poder creerlo.

–¡Artemisa ha llegado al octavo sentido, recobro su divinidad!– explica Shaka mientras sostiene a Icaro ya sin la lanza, en sus brazos.

Aquella celestial armadura cubrió el cuerpo de la diosa, Apolo sintió cierto temor que disimuló –¡No sé como lo hiciste pero jamás podrás acabar conmigo! – menciona el dios mas serio.

Artemisa tiene ya un aspecto frío y desafiante, su cosmo sigue ascendiendo a un nivel inimaginable –¡Athena!– la diosa se sorprende ante el llamado, Artemisa continua –¡Dile a Zeus que perdone a Icaro y que le permita regresar a la tierra como un humano normal!.

–¡Artemisa detente por favor!– implora Athena mientras intenta acercarse pero el cosmo de Artemisa es mayor y los envuelve para no permitirles moverse. Un arco dorado apareció frente a la diosa, ella apunta su flecha hacia su gemelo –¡Es hora de que pagues tus pecados Apolo!.

Lanza su flecha pero el dios logra atraparla en sus manos –¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?– dice con sarcasmo, Artemisa sonríe soberbiamente y aparece su báculo, Apolo ahora le apunta con su misma flecha –¡Veo que quieres morir hermanita!.

–¡Moriremos los dos hermano! – se despedia de Shaka mediante el cosmo, su mirada ya no parece reflejar ninguna emoción, Shaka desesperado quiso acercarse pero ella seguía teniendo control de sus acciones impidiéndole moverse. La flecha se disparó y el báculo emitió una luz cegadora, todo fue repentino para después dar paso a un gran silencio...

–¡Artemisa!– la voz aterrada de Athena irrumpe en el silencio y los cuerpos inertes de los dioses gemelos se ven en el piso sangrantes, ellos corren hacia la diosa Artemisa; Shaka la abraza y entre lágrimas sumerge su rostro en el pecho de la diosa –¡Artemisa no me dejes, por favor no te vallas!.

–¡Hermana, hermana! – sollosaba la diosa Athena.

Una luz celestial lleno el templo de la luna y una figura familiar para Athena se hizo presente, pese a su dolor la diosa hizo una reverencia.

–¡Zeus, mi padre!

–¡Athena hija, levantate! – le contesta condescendiente el dios supremo mientras mira a sus hijos sin vida y a Shaka encerrado en su gran dolor sosteniendo a Artemisa –¿cómo pude permitir que llegaran a esto?, ¡Apolo sobrepaso los límites!

Athena toma su lugar a lado de su padre y con gran tristeza sigue mirando los hechos –¿qué pasará ahora mi señor?

–¡Lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo Athena, regresa a la tierra y sigue cuidando como hasta ahora de ella, yo sellaré las almas de Apolo y Artemisa hasta que considere oportuno despertarlos!

–¡Padre!– interrumpió la diosa –¡Quiero pedirte que por favor que regreses a la vida a Icaro y lo dejes vivir como un humano normal, fue la voluntad de Artemisa!

El gran dios medito un momento y dio su veredicto –¡ Athena lo haré, volveré a Icaro a la vida pero tendré que borrarle a él y a Shaka todos los recuerdos sobre Artemisa y a todos los que la conocieron!– mirando compadeciente al caballero de virgo que escondía sus ojos llorosos en el fleco –¡Ellos no podrían continuar con el dolor que sienten, los condenarias!

–¡Comprendo y sé que será lo mejor!– mirando a Shaka con tristeza.

El magnificente dios se acercó al caballero dorado colocando su mano en el hombro de virgo quien beso por ultima vez los labios aun rosas de Artemisa y tras un suspiro miro fijamente a Zeus a los ojos entregándole a la mujer que mas amaba.

Zeus con un movimiento de su mano desaparece los cuerpos de sus gemelos celestiales y todo poco a poco se fue llenando de luz muy cálida que los regresó a la tierra...

OOOOOO

Muchos días pasaron después de lo ocurrido y solo Athena conservaba el recuerdo de su hermana, una noche Icaro divagaba por los jardines del santuario donde una hermosa luna brillaba mágicamente sobre él y lo hipnotizaba, Shaka lo intercepto.

–¡Sabes que está prohibido estar aquí Touma!

Touma regresó en sí –¡Lo sé Shaka es solo que este lugar me trae tanta paz y a la vez melancolía, y esa luna!– suspira –¡pero no comprendo porqué!.

–¡Yo tengo la misma sensación e igual desconozco el motivo!– perdiéndose en la luminosidad de la luna.

Touma le dirige una mirada taciturna al caballero –¡Vine a despedirme caballero de virgo, regreso a mi hogar!

–¡Cuidate Touma, alguna vez nos volveremos a encontrar!.

Colocan una mano en el hombro de cada uno como símbolo de respeto y admiración, después Touma se aleja en silencio mientras Shaka sigue mirando la luna.


End file.
